


Call Out My Name

by withinmelove



Series: MCUkinkbingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Matt Murdock, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Matt and Peter have been injected with a chemical compound where they need to be fucked. The result of not having sex? They die an agonizing death. Steve is forced to step up in order to save them. A shock when he starts enjoying himself.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowdracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/gifts).



> The title is based off the Weeknd's "Call Me Out By Name" because holy fucking shit that is an amazing song. I was in love the first moments I heard it.  
> The link: https://youtu.be/rsEne1ZiQrk
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed this fic! Or if you didn't and would like to leave a critique. I appreciate the feedback for my time and effort spent on my fics. 
> 
> Rainbowdracula this is for you and your hot Peter Parker/Matt Murdock/Steve Rogers fic. There is literally only _one_ on ao3. Time to rectify that by making it two. I'm hopping into this tiny dinghy of a pairing with you!

Steve would never have crossed paths with Matt Murdock or Peter Parker if not for Matt showing up at Steve’s door horribly disorientated and barely holding onto an unconscious Spider-man. Pounding knocks at the door startle him awake from his dozing on the couch where he’d been watching the TV show _Taboo_. A glance at the clock above his TV says that it’s 4:25 am. 

“Hold on!” He hollers sitting up looking around for his sweatpants which are puddled on the floor by his feet. Huh, he must have wriggled out of them at some point. Sitting up he pulls them on forgoing his shirt at the more desperate hammering at the door. Whoever this is is using the side of their fist and not their knuckles. Either a fan found his apartment (a regular occurrence) or it’s some baddie who thinks a 4 am home visit is in order. Sam or Bucky would have let themselves in and gone right to the kitchen. 

So he’s on his guard when he opens the door to be blindsided at the sight of a slender man with a black half mask covering his eyes sagging against his door lentil. Spider-man is draped over his back clearly out for the count. 

“ _Thank you_.” Mystery man groans staggering into Steve’s chest who immediately clutches at the stranger and Spider-man. Minute tremors wrack the masked man. With an awkward shuffling backwards Steve half leads half carries the two to his couch. Spider-man bonelessly falls onto it as Steve gently lowers them both. 

“What happened to you?” Steve asks, gingerly pulling the mask up and off mystery man. There’s too much blood all over his face for Steve to observe superhero courtesies about identities. Unfocused brown eyes stare back at him bewildered. Christ, he might be going into shock now that Steve thinks about it. That would explain the dilated pupils, the trembling and his earlier weakness barely able to hold up his own weight let alone combined with someone else’s. He rests his hand on the man’s face the skin chilled to the touch. Fuck, not good. 

“Still with me?” Steve urges as he grabs Spider-man’s upper arm and pulls him next to the stranger. Off goes that mask as well. A teenage boy’s face is revealed, badly bruised. Damn it, this is not good at all. The only positive is that the boy doesn’t appear to have the same injury to his face as the strange man seems to have. Steve cautiously ran his hand over Spider-man’s scalp, sighing in quiet relief that there are no cuts beneath his hair. He turns his back to the stranger who is gasping and panting quieting slightly when Steve probes his scalp lightly with his fingers. Strange, there are no cuts on his head either. In fact, all the cuts on his body are superficial compared to the bruises and blood on his face.

This probing seems to bring the stranger around to full comprehension of his surroundings. 

“Yeah - still here. Check the kid. He got the worst. We were both injected with something.” He replies grunting when Steve runs his hands over his waist gently pressing. A broken or bruised rib on either side it seems. Quickly Steve frisks his legs and arms receiving noises of slight pain. Okay, the worst seems to be his head and torso. Moving to Spider-man reveals nothing. What were they doing and who were they fighting? The added urgency of chemical weapons really tops this all off.

Steve stands up to get his phone from his bedroom but Spider-man waking up has him sitting back down his hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

“Hey, take it easy there, kid. You both got roughed up pretty badly. I’m calling for help-,” 

“No!” The stranger interrupts. “There’s nothing some hack with a medical degree can do. The drug is experimental.” He breaks off teeth chattering curling in on himself. “Told us it’s meant to foster dependency. Skin hunger.” 

And....Steve for all the different varieties of weird, evil, and plain psychotic people he’s fought is completely thrown for a loop at that. 

“So you need touch? For how long?” Hold on a second. He shakes his head this is way off track from the fact they’re clearly hurt. “But you’re injured! Stark’s connections can provide you both with better medical expertise and care than me. No public hospitals I promise but-,”

The man struggles to sit upright rather than lay slumped. Steve reaches out helping him. “Steve. These wounds are superficial it’s the drug that will kill us if you don’t help.” His name throws Steve startles him his suspicions raised in an instant. Admittedly he is pretty easy to identify but then that leads to his current question.

“How did you show up here? Not that I’m kicking you out but how did you know where I lived? Who are you?” He gets a grimace of a grin from the stranger.

“Daredevil? That low-level hero? That’s me. My real name’s Matt, by the way. As a loner vigilante, I like to keep tabs on where all the big players are just in case. Also, it’s really easy to find your address online.”

Ah, okay. Maybe stupid of him but showing up with Spider-man aka Peter Parker, Steve goes out on a limb that he can trust that this guy isn’t lying about his identity.

“Okay. So the drug is going to kill you unless I touch you? What does that mean? What am I supposed to do?” A rising tide of uncertain panic tightens in Steve’s chest. Damn it he needs to be calm and collected here the person with a plan. But this is out of his league. There’s no cool certainty of what to do.

Matt who seems to be getting breathless again huffs out a humorless chuckle. 

“Steve, you’re going to have to fuck us or we die.” 

That’s a punch to the gut that has Steve reeling. Fuck them? Both of them? No - no that is _not_ what he agreed to when he answered the door. It’s not that he’s repulsed physically by either Matt or Peter, in fact - _no_ what the hell is he saying? He doesn’t even know if Peter’s of legal age to consent and while Matt’s easy on the eyes, the biggest issue is them both being fucked up on this chemical. This is very dubious consent territory and that’s shaky ground he doesn’t want to be on.

Peter grunts with pain as he spasms before curling in on himself. Despite his qualms, Steve reaches out. Matt cradles Peter to his side who groans leaning into his touch. 

“This is only going to get worse if you won’t help.” Matt’s gaze is drilling into Steve. Goddamnit. Why him? 

“Fuck.” Steve’s face flushes at the use of that particular word in this inappropriate context. “Fine. But what do you mean in regard to sex? Did the bad guys happen to inform if that meant oral or penetration by chance? And I need to hear you both consent, not that you’re in any state to agree.” Steve mutters hating himself for giving in. He’s not sure how he’ll face himself after this is all done. Matt arches an eyebrow not amused by Steve’s sarcasm. 

“Unfortunately no they didn’t. It’s going to be trial and error to see which works. I agree to willingly have sex with you, _sir_.” A flash of pain in the form of gritted teeth passes over Matt’s face. He nudges Peter who is trembling now as well. “C’mon Peter say the magic words. The only way you’ll live.” 

Peter groans but does manage to look up at Steve. “Please have sex with me.” Well that’s one way to give consent he supposes. 

“Alright well let’s get you guys washed up at least. I’m not having sex with you all bloody. Can you do that or do I need to help?” Which granted as he’s going to see them naked very soon makes the question moot. 

“Well since we’re both shaking and I’m blind I’m going to have trouble supporting Peter and cleaning us both. So.” Oh. Steve didn’t know that about Matt and now that he thinks about it that seems like a good reason for Daredevil’s odd half mask. Huh. What he learns in emergency sex crises. 

“Alright well give me Peter,” Steve says scooping him into his arms. Peter hums nuzzling his face into Steve’s shoulder. Traitorously his heart flutters. He is going to hell for this without a doubt. Matt follows after a hand resting on Steve’s waist as they make their way to the bathroom.

Thank god he listened to Buck about spending a little more on a nicer apartment. The shower is big enough that he and Peter can stand in here comfortably. He directs Matt to the toilet so he can sit while Peter gets washed up. But Steve hits a snag ten seconds in. Where the hell on the Spider-man suit is a zipper? It’s skin tight on him which means Steve doesn’t miss the erection pressing against the fabric. 

“Peter, how in god’s name do you get this off?” Steve asks. Peter giggles pressing the spider logo on the chest which has the suit sloughing off him like a deflected fat suit. Huh, that’s a new design. Peter steps out of the puddle of his suit throwing it onto the bathroom floor along with his underwear. 

Steve’s heart races to a gallop at the unembarrassed nudity. Even with his qualms, he can’t ignore how _good_ Peter looks with his slender toned body. He swallows and nudges Peter behind him as he gets the water to a comfortable temperature. Another shuffle to get Peter under the spray of the water at which point Steve has to give in to removing his sweatpants which are becoming damp. 

“Here hold onto the bar on the door I’ll wash your hair.” Steve tells him when it becomes clear Peter’s in no shape to do much for himself. He lathers up Peter’s hair mindful of the fact he’s still taken a beating not an hour earlier. _Fuck it_ he decides soaping his hands up again and moving down Peter’s shoulders, to his chest turning Peter around to wash his back.

“You’re going to have him begging if you keep that up.” Matt quips as he steps in the shower with them hugging Steve from behind his stiff cock pressing against Steve’s ass. No more hesitation. They all consented Steve can’t postpone any longer. He grasps Matt’s right hand guiding it to his half hard cock. 

“Mmh so the thought of begging turns you on? Who would have guessed, Captain?” Matt purrs grinning against Steve’s shoulder as he fondles his balls. Steve has no words to give just pulls Peter closer gently rubbing his index finger around Peter’s anus. Peter squirms whimpering as he starts jerking off. 

“You supposed to play with yourself?” The words growl out of Steve. Matt’s hand on his hip tightens as he thrusts against Steve’s ass. Peter gives a breathy sound as Steve pushes just the smallest bit into his ass. “Well, are you?” He repeats too far gone to remember inhibitions. 

“Yes.” comes back the cheeky answer. Screw the shower Steve is going to teach this little smartass a lesson in manners. He removes his finger washing his hands under the spray. 

“Oh, really? Soap Matt up, then dry off, and get in bed.” 

Matt laughs as Peter gets to work lathering him up all over stopping to kiss and caress him. Peter’s all eagerness which Matt returns with equal enthusiasm. He grins when Peter squeezes his butt cheek. 

“Aren’t you grabby?” Matt murmurs. In spite of himself, Steve smiles. At least this isn’t complete gloom and doom as it had first started off with. He’d much rather prefer some levity to all of this. 

“Alright, you two I thought I was supposed to be fucking you both.”

Peter steps out of the shower helping Matt pointing out to be careful of the lip of the tub.

“Me first.” Peter claims as he hands a towel to Matt before drying himself off. Okay, this has definitely turned from a situation of fuck or die into a gleeful threesome and Steve’s not sure how to compute this. So he’s just not going to. Instead, he bundles Matt up into his arms (his turn to be carried, why not?) leading the way to his bedroom Peter following after giggling. 

He lays Matt down in his bed, Peter crawling in as Steve divests himself of his underwear. He settles on his side Matt turning towards him as Peter snuggles up at Steve’s back. Matt’s kisses paired with his pleasurable noises has warmth blossoming in Steve’s stomach. Peter for his part won’t be left out caressing Steve’s body marveling in awed hushed tones at his body.

A grin tugs at his lips as he turns over onto his back letting Peter lean in to get his own kisses. Unbidden a whimper is startled from him when Matt squeezes his right pec as if he’s fondling a woman’s breast. Since he got this muscle-bound body it’s been a discovered turn on for him to have his pecs played with. 

“Peter, it looks like our Steve likes his tits played with. Why don’t you try kissing there?” Matt suggests. Peter teasingly traces Steve’s left nipple pleasure radiating from both nipples down to his cock at the focused attention. 

“He does have really nice ones. It’s hard not to stare at them all the time.” Peter admits. Somehow this has turned from him bossing them around to these two tag teaming to take him apart in the best way possible. In the next moment Peter’s settling on his hips paying special attention to Steve’s pecs as Matt mouths at Steve’s throat and jaw the scrape of his stubble delicious on his sensitive skin. He can’t himself from holding onto Peter’s hips rocking him against his cock leaking precome. 

After a time that Steve’s not keeping track of Matt transitions to working Peter open signalling he’s ready for penetration by putting a condom on Steve’s cock. Carefully they go in increments making sure not to rush even as Peter gives soft little moans. The last thing Steve wants is any tears to happen or for this to hurt more than necessary when being penetrated for the first time. When he’s finally sunk to the hilt, something about Peter’s expression changes from teasing coquette to desperate lust as he works himself on Steve’s cock. Matt divides his attention between stroking Steve’s hair commenting how he sounds, what a turn on to listen to them fucking to making out with Peter and jerking him off. 

It’s not long with this concentrated effort that Peter’s coming, shivering as his orgasm washes over him grasping both Steve and Matt’s hands. When he lifts himself off afterwards Matt pulls Peter in between himself and Steve. 

“How’re you feeling?” Matt asks as Steve drops the used condom in the wastebasket under his nightstand. Peter is in full sleepy contentment soaking up the affection when Steve runs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“M’good. I don’t hurt anymore I think the drugs are flushed out. Also, Steve, you’re really big.” Admittedly, Steve can’t help the smile he tries to stifle at that. He prefers not to brag about what genetics chanced to give him. 

“But you’re not even close to fucked out are you? You could take Steve again. This time you’ll beg for it and love doing it.” Matt murmurs caressing Peter’s face nuzzling his cheek. Personally, Steve thinks it’s less his prowess or his cock than the fact Matt has the most eloquent dirty talking he’s heard from anyone. 

“You first and then I’ll consider a second round with Peter.” Steve gently intervenes. Not that he’s opposed to round two and three with them but he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt Peter by giving too much too fast. “Now come here since you’re so eager.” 

“Here, wait.” Peter says crawling over Matt so all he has to do is scoot closer. Steve draws Matt close kissing him deeply enjoying how he can’t seem to get enough. The thought crosses his mind to wonder if Matt’s always like this in bed. If so Steve wouldn’t mind seeing him again. 

“How do you want to do this?” Steve asks breathlessly from the kisses. 

“You on top. Missionary.” A grin pulls at the corner of Matt’s lips. Steve can make a good guess at what’s funny. So they get situated; Steve between Matt’s legs on his knees once wearing a fresh condom. He’s not risking either of them catching any sort of venereal disease. Peter, awareness slowly returning to him, is happily kissing Matt as Steve carefully works his lubed up cock into Matt’s ass. Just like with Peter he’s not going to cram himself in.

Matt groans his cock leaking pre-come as Steve tries to be as gentle as possible. If Steve had any say with how quick they’re having sex, there would be much more foreplay. However, urgency demands quick satiation. He’d take Matt apart so completely, that there’d be no talking from him. The thought runs a lightning hot thrill through him. Maybe later....

“Tell me you’re not usually this slow? You’re driving me crazy.” Matt pants as he thrusts his hips demanding Steve go faster. He grabs a hold of Matt’s hips and thrusts now fully enveloped. 

“I was trying not to hurt you, masochist. Next time I’ll fuck you with no lube.” Steve retorts a little breathless as he starts pumping his hips. The _slap, slap_ of skin doesn’t drown out Matt’s pleased laughter. 

“My penance.” He says. Steve snorts bending down so that he can enjoy more kisses nudging Peter out of the way. Also maybe just to quiet that snarky mouth. There hopefully will be another opportunity for Matt to talk during sex but he’ll bury that hope for now. No need to get ahead of himself.

He keeps up his fast pace loving the tightness of Matt around him, how Matt’s soon reduced to a whimpering, panting mess taking Steve for all that he’s got. Peter certainly doesn’t help with Matt’s endurance by tugging on his dick. Peter and Matt exchange sloppy kisses smiling at each other. God, he won’t last at this rate. 

“You look so good getting fucked, Matt. You’re so small taking my fat cock. I’m not letting you come so easily next time. Now say your Hail Marys for me.” Steve coos encircling Peter’s hand. Whether it’s from Steve’s off-color joke or their combined hands working his dick Matt’s soon shivering and coming arching up mouth open in a silent orgasm. 

Easing out of him Steve plucks a handful of tissues for them to wipe up as he rolls off the condom depositing in the trash. The sight of Matt and Peter so fucked out and sleepy warms his heart in a way it perhaps shouldn’t. Ah well if he burns in Hell for this then so be it. At least he gave these two his all. 

“You never got off.” Matt accuses drowsy when Steve lays down and Matt curls up against his chest. Peter is spooning Matt holding his hand.

“Me coming wasn’t the important thing tonight. But I won’t say no if you want to do this again. Just - no having sex or die chemicals, please. I want you both to say consent with clear heads.” Matt grins at him the edges of his eyes crinkling. He looks absolutely precious.

“How does in the morning work? How about you Peter?” 

“Hell yes, please.” Peter answers even as he sounds near asleep. 

Steve laughs kissing him once more languid now. “I see that repentance doesn’t last long with you.” 

Matt smiles.

“It never does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is fulfilling my 1st round square for mcu kink bingo. O3 Fuck or Die. lol how perfectly it's O3 ;D Hopping back and forth between my cards for sparks of inspiration. Next up I'll likely be writing some Matt/Steve. Or since I accidentally spoiled it for myself I might go for Karen/Matt. Man I really thought she was going to date Foggy!
> 
> If my punctuation is off forgive me my regular betas weren't able to help. So I had another friend and Grammarly help to cobble together a semi-coherent fic. Please feel free to note if some sentences look really off.


End file.
